Little Tuna
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: The staff of DunderMifflin celebrate another 'Bring Your Daughter To Work Day.'


_AN: Just a quick little oneshot I wrote today, something I would definitely like to see in the future. Hopefully I kept it as realistic as possible and y'all enjoy it._

Little Tuna

Dwight walked into the office, the same trek he made every day, although this time he had to stop and do a double take of the banner that hung over the new receptionist's, Mandy's, desk. She gave him a warm look and questioned, "Aren't you excited?"

"No," he replied back as he adjusted the coat hanging over his arm, "I can't believe that Michael would allow such a fiasco to be repeated a second time, its obvious there are primal forces behind this," he added as he stalked away towards his desk.

He set down his briefcase, and wrapped his coat around the back of his chair before sitting in it. Pressing the sleep button on his computer, the screen flashed to life, as the computer made a sound. Dwight sighed and rolled his mouse over to the login area, when he first glanced to Jim's desk.

He arched an eyebrow and curled his lip, "What is that?" his voice holding a certain level of reserved disgust.

Jim looked up from where he was distracted, "What?"

"What is that, and why is it here?" Dwight demanded as he pushed his chair back almost slamming into Phyllis' desk.

Jim cocked his head to the side, and turned the baby on his desk to face Dwight, "This is my daughter, and she's here because it's 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day'." Jim's hands were on either side of the baby's torso holding her straight, as she giggled at Dwight.

Dwight's lips twitched as he looked at the baby, and then back to Jim, she looked nothing like him. She had slate colored eyes, and a fair amount of cinnamon curled hair and seemed almost sedated. "That is not your child, you are childless," he still leaned back in his chair at the sight of the infant sitting on Jim's to do pile.

"Umm, no," Jim shook his head, as his daughter stared at Dwight with a smile, and shoved her chubby fingers into her mouth.

Dwight arched an eyebrow, "Really?" he questioned, taking a closer glance at the child who was almost sucking her entire hand, "She does have your lack of safety measures."

Jim's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the compliment, "Thanks? I mean, she is only eight months old, though," he moved his fingers lightly on the baby's torso and beamed when she giggled.

Moving back to his original spot, Dwight still eyed the infant with anxiety, "So when did you spawn?" Dwight asked as he entered his password into the computer and was allowed access to his account.

"Uh, she was born eight months ago," he retold with a questionable face, "That's why Pam hasn't been here for the last nine months. That's why we have Mandy," he jutted a thumb towards Mandy who smiled widely and waved at him.

"Really?" Dwight questioned no longer looking at the child who was entranced by him, "I thought she was in a house fire, and suffered third degree burns."

Jim shook his head, "Nope, she's at our apartment right now, probably drawing," his daughter started to fuss under his hold, and immediately he brought her up to his chest and began to bounce her.

"Oh my," Phyllis walked in behind Jim and began to take off her fall jacket, "Jim, is this your little one? She's so big already," she threw her coat to the back of her chair, and bent down so she was level with the baby's head, "Hello," she greeted with a little wave.

His daughter turned so the front of her body was leaning against Jim's chest and giggled at the action, "My, does she ever look like you," Phyllis began as she took the baby's hand in her own, "She has your eyes and she makes your faces."

"Thanks," Jim grinned and adjusted the baby so she was sitting in his lap, "I'm told she also has my lack for safety measures."

Phyllis just smiled at his answer, too enamored by the baby, "What's her name?"

"Evie," Jim spoke it gently and couldn't help the unrelenting feeling of pride he had. Hearing her name, she turned to look at him. He made a face and she giggled as she reached out and touched his cheek.

"You named your baby after a Pokémon?" Dwight questioned, glancing skeptically over the rim of his glasses.

"I didn't steal your idea Dwight," Jim joked with a serious face as he played with his daughter's hands, "Her name is Genevieve, we call her Evie for short."

Dwight huffed and pulled forward as Phyllis sat down, "You're just going to confuse the child," he pointed out, "And Evie is a soft name. She'll never be a warrior."

"Well, I hope I never have to see my daughter fight in a war, Dwight," he stared at him like he was insane, then glanced back down to his daughter.

"Oh my God, Jim," Kelly ran over to his desk with her eyes wide, "She is so cute, I just want to die." Evie recoiled in his arms, scared by the sudden noise and movement, "Can I hold her Jim? Please, I just washed my hands and I love babies. I love them so much and she's so cute please, please, please let me hold her."

The infant fussed in his arms, turning away from Kelly, and letting out a weak cry. "I think she's starting to get tired from all the attention Kelly," Jim fibbed as he moved her to the opposite shoulder, "But after she wakes from her nap, I promise you're the first person I'll come see."

Kelly looked disappointed but took Jim's word, "Alright," she nodded, her lips pursed and her eyes starting to water, she resembled the baby in his arms, "But if I don't get to hold her Jim, I will be so angry, and I'll hate you for, like, ever."

"Okay," Jim nodded and stood from his chair. Evie looked around the room with his eyes as he grabbed the baby bag from the side of his desk and walked into the kitchen, "Let's get you a snack before you have a nap."

While holding Evie to his chest, he opened the bag and pulled out a bottle, hoping this day could be over before Michael—

"Jim Halpert," Michael pointed to him and called form across the main office, "Is that who I think it is?"

He sighed and whispered to Evie as he heard Michael bound across the office, "I'm sorry I put you through this much trauma at such a young age."

The door to the kitchen ripped open bouncing off the wall as Michael moved into Jim's personal space, "Oh my God," he whispered as the quiet infant stared at him with big, bright eyes, while leaning against her father's shoulder.

Michael craned his head so he could see the baby better, "She looks so much like Pam," Michael shook his head while staring at the baby, "I can't even believe it, the same hair, the same face, the same everything, are you even sure she's yours?"

"Yeah Michael," Jim nodded and placed the bottle of milk on the counter, "I was there for all of it, she's mine," moved back and forth trying to comfort the baby while heating up the milk.

Michael moved in so that his face was almost touching Evie's, "Are you sure? Because I can see some Roy in there," Michael moved his finger up to wiggle in front of the infant's face. She balled up a fist and tried to hide her head.

"Michael," Jim sighed moving the baby to his other shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologized softly, then noticed the bottle Jim placed in the microwave, "Hey is that milk?"

"Yep," Jim nodded and placed a large hand on the back of his daughter as he waited for the buzzer to go.

"Is it," Michael paused as he reserved a laugh, "Pam's?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Michael, who stood stationary with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "You mean is it?"

"Boob milk," Michael interrupted him with a hoarse laugh, "Is it from Pam's boobs?"

"Wow, I am not comfortable discussing that," Jim pursed his lips as his eyes grew big.

"It is, isn't it," Michael still held a cheesy smile; he pointed at the bottle and whispered to Evie, "That's boob milk from, mommy."

"Alright, Michael," Jim sighed again as the microwave beeped.

"Hey is Pam coming in later on today?" Michael questioned as Jim gave the bottle to his daughter, "Because I would love to see her post baby body, not that Mandy isn't great and—"

"Michael, just—"Jim stopped and shook his head, "stop."

He moved through the door and rolled his eyes when he saw Andy, "Oh man," he spoke to his daughter who was drinking greedily from the bottle.

"Big Tuna," Andy yelled throwing his arms up in the air, "And Little Tuna," he pointed to the baby who was unmoved, "It's a big freaking tuna family."

"Yep," Jim pressed passed Andy, and sat back in his office chair. He could barely count to ten before her heard the wheels of Andy's chair squeak across the carpet, "If you need anyone to sing her a lullaby," Andy whispered with a hand covering the side of his mouth so Phyllis couldn't see what he was doing, "I am a trained a cappella member."

From across the room, Creed glanced over, then turned to Meredith, "I don't even understand why that one is here," he pointed to the baby who was now starting to fall asleep against Jim's chest, "She's not old enough to help with any of the work. She's can't even be written off in the taxes."


End file.
